One Of A Kind
by out of date prescription pills
Summary: Yixing si matrealistis dan Joonmyun si astronot absurd. Because, who on earth actually gives a stone from moon as a souvenir for their fiancee? No one but Joonmyun. Oneshoot Sulay.


One Of A Kind

CAST : EXO

Pairing : Sulay

Copyright © 2015 ladywufan

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : PG-16

Genre : Romance, Fluff.

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****.**

.

.

"_Who on earth actually a gives stone from moon as a souvenir for their fiancee? No one but you."_

.

.

.:~o~:.

.

.

"Xing, kapan Joonmyun pulang?" Tanya Luhan pada Yixing yang sedang mengaduk green tea frappe-nya tanpa minat. Bahkan minumannya sudah kelewat encer karena diaduk terus sedari tadi. Membuat sang empunya semakin tidak berminat untuk minum.

"Dua hari lagi, seharusnya." Jawab Yixing tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengaduknya. Dia bahkan tidak mendongak. Manusia bermata rusa diseberangnya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "_Seharusnya?_"

"Kalau jadwalnya gak ngaret, seharusnya Joonmyun sudah sampai di rumah lusa."

Diam.

"Kamu gak capek?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Iya, Luhan memang banyak tanya. Dan Luhan juga gak peka dengan kondisi temannya yang lagi mendung karena kangen.

"Sama profesinya Joonmyun?" tanya Yixing yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya. Luhan mengangguk sementara Yixing tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Capek sih. Tapi dia suka. Aku harus bilang apa dong? Kamu sendiri gimana? Kris kan lebih maniak luar angkasa dari Joonmyun."

"Nah karena maniaknya itu, aku gak tega misahin dia sama luar angkasa. Rasanya dia lebih cinta luar angkasa ketimbang aku."

Luhan tersenyum memikirkan suami astronotnya yang memang sudah maniak dengan hal-hal yang berbau luar angkasa sejak masih memakai popok. Saking maniaknya, Pria itu bahkan mengajak Luhan _honeymoon _ke bulan setelah pernikahan mereka bulan lalu. Alasannya?

'_Namanya saja _bulan madu_, masa iya dilakukan di bumi? Di bulan, lah!' _

Tapi tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan. Selain karena tidak masuk akal, Luhan juga tidak mau memproduksi anak sambil melayang-layang tanpa pegangan. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Kenapa juga ya aku bisa tunangan sama astronot, padahal aku mikirnya suatu hari nanti bakalan nikah sama CEO perusahaan besar biar hidupku makmur." Gumam Yixing sambil bertopang dagu pada meja cafe. Tangannya sudah berhenti mengaduk-ngaduk green tea frappe-nya yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Gumamannya itu rupanya masih bisa didengar Luhan yang kemudian menatap Yixing dengan mata menyipit.

.

.

.

"Dasar matre kamu, Xing."

.

.

{o}

.

.

Yixing uring-uringan di kasurnya. Harusnya hari ini Joonmyun pulang.

.

.

.

Iya, pulang.

.

.

.

Yixing sudah menunggu dengan manis. Dia mandi berendam berlama-lama, mencari bajunya yang paling bagus –tapi kemudian dia tetap memakai kaus unicornnya dan celana pendek karena Joonmyun tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilannya-, rambutnya dia sisir berkali-kali, apartemen mereka sudah dibersihkan, bahkan Yixing sudah masak untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Tapi Joonmyunnya belum sampai juga.

.

.

.

"Aduh, kamu kemana, Myun..." Yixing bermonolog sambil bangun dari kasur dan pindah ke sofa depan tv. Saat tvnya dinyalakan, tampaklah acara MasterChef Australia yang sedang ditayangkan di Star World.

"Myun aku sudah masak, lho, Myun. Mungkin ga seenak masakan mereka, tapi aku kan sudah usaha." Dia ngomong sendiri lagi sambil melototin tv. Tapi karena makanan di tv bikin laper, dia ganti channel lagi dan menemukan Lord Of The Rings. Kemudian muncullah Legolas alias Orlando Bloom. Mantan kecengannya Yixing saat zaman SMA.

"Orlando Bloom ganteng ya. Bule banget, beda sama kamu. Kamu mah biarpun rambutnya di cat pirang pun, masih tetap _asia banget_, Myun."

Dia ganti channel lagi dan menemukan dramanya Choi Siwon, member Super Junior yang sedang diputar.

"Jangan-jangan kamu diculik kali ya karena dikira Siwon nyasar." Gumamnya lagi sambil terkekeh. Tapi kemudian tampak menyadari sesuatu, "Eh tapi Siwon tinggi dan berisi ya... gak kayak kamu. Sudah pendek, kerempeng pula."

"Siapa yang kamu sebut pendek dan kerempeng, hm?"

"Kamu lah!" Sahut Yixing bersemangat tanpa menoleh dari televisi.

"Gitu ya kamu."

"Emang ben– Eh, kok?" Yixing tampak bingung. Dari tadi kan dia ngomong sendiri, kok tiba-tiba ada yang nyahut? Nah loh. Dia menoleh dan menemukan tunangannya sedang tersenyum dengan _creepy-_nya.

"Hai manis."

"ASTAGA JOONMYUN KAMU KOK NGAGETIN GITU SIH" Semprot Yixing. Dia kira hantu, ternyata Joonmyun.

.

.

Dasar _creepy._

.

.

"Kamunya sih terlalu asik ngobrol sama tv. Sampai gak sadar kalau aku sudah masuk dari tadi." Sahut Joonmyun santai sambil menjatuhkan diri dan ranselnya di sofa. Tepat di samping Yixing. Ikut menonton Siwon di televisi.

"Kamu lama. Katanya mau pulang sore?" Cecar Yixing lagi. Joonmyun menoleh dan memasang tampang paling _innocent _miliknya. "Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan malam."

"Masih sore, kok." Elak Joonmyun dan malahan tertawa karena Siwon baru saja berbuat konyol. Yixing mendengus sebal dan pergi ke kamar. Joonmyun akhirnya mengejar Yixing ke kamar karena ia sadar,

.

.

_Yixing ngambek_.

.

.

"Xing..." Joonmyun menarik tangan Yixing. Yixing hanya menepis tangan Joonmyun pelan.

"Sana kamu nonton Siwon."

"Maaf deh Xing..."

"Kok minta maafnya setengah hati gitu sih." Sahut Yixing sebal. Sepertinya dia sensi karena ketidakpekaan Joonmyun. Yixing itu kangen. Dalam bayangannya Joonmyun akan sedikit lebih perhatian karena mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama sebulan. Masa sih, Joonmyun tidak kangen dan bisa-bisanya bersikap cuek begitu?

"Maaf ya Xing." Gumam Joonmyun sambil menarik Yixing dalam pelukannya. Yixing mengehela napas bete. "Myun, aku ingetin ya, kamu di luar angkasa sebulan, kamu mandinya cuma pakai kain bersabun dan itupun gak setiap hari. Badan kamu bau apek dan penuh kuman. Aku baru mandi, lho, Myun."

"Kalau aku udah mandi kamu mau peluk aku, gak?" Joonmyun sebenarnya agak sakit hati, tapi apa boleh buat. Tunangannya maniak kebersihan.

.

.

"Mau kok." Dan jawaban ini cukup untuk membuat Joonmyun senang lagi

"Ckck, susah ya punya tunangan _neatfreak_ macam kamu."

"Mandi sana." Usir Yixing sambil mendorong Joonmyun ke kamar mandi. Joonmyun terkekeh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi mereka. Sementara itu Yixing keluar kamar dan mematikan televisi.

.

.

_Irit listrik._

.

.

Yixing kembali ke kamar dan memutuskan menunggu Joonmyun di kasur mereka. Akhirnya Joonmyun keluar juga dengan wangi sabun yang menguar. Wajahnya juga terlihat _fresh _dan tidak seperti tadi saat baru pulang. Joonmyun berjalan santai dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sini, aku peluk," Tawar Yixing. Joonmyun tersenyum miring.

"Aku belum pakai baju, lho. Kamu minta jatah atau bagaimana?" Muka Yixing langsung merah padam.

"Ya pakai baju dulu, sana." Cicit Yixing sambil membuang muka. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum miring dan berjalan memasuki walk-in-closet. Setelah keluar, dia langsung menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya.

"Aku kangen, Xing." Kata Joonmyun sambil membelai surai kecokelatan Yixing. "Aku juga, Myun."

"Eh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Joonmyun sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berlari kecil ke ruang tamu, mengambil ranselnya. Pria itu kembali dan membawa sebuah kantung beludru kecil. Membuat Yixing berdebar.

'_Cincin kah? Tapi kok tempatnya kantung? Atau berlian?'_

.

.

Yixing memang matre.

.

.

"Nih, Xing." Ujar Joonmyun sambil menyodorkan kantung itu kepada Yixing.

"Ini apa, Myun?"

"Buka aja." Sahutnya santai.

Yixing buka pelan-pelan...

.

.

.

.

Isinya ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Batu._

.

.

Iya, batu.

.

.

"Myun?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu ngasih aku batu?"

"Iya."

"WTF MYUN?"

"Yixing sayang, itu batu bulan."

"..."

"Dimana-mana, pria lain cuma bisa menggombal sama tunangan mereka soal _'kupetik bintang untuk kau simpan'_. Aku juga sebenarnya mau bawain bintang buat kamu. Tapi terlalu mustahil, jadi yang aku bawain batu bulan aja. _Close enough_."

"Astaga, Myun..." Yixing merasa matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya dia menangis.

"Kamu terharu?" Tanya Joonmyun dengan nada bangga di suaranya.

"Aku gak tahu aku nangis terharu atau karena sedih punya tunangan absurd macam kamu." Jawabnya sambil menarik ingus dan masih memandangi batu bulan di tangannya.

"Hei!" Tuh, kan, Yixing itu _typical _banget.

"Untung aku cinta kamu, Myun." Ujar Yixing sambil menghambur ke pelukan Joonmyun. Pria itu nyengir "Ngaw, I love you too."

"Seriously, Myun Who on earth actually gives a stone from moon as a souvenir for their fiancee? No one but you. Tapi makasih ya. Ingetin aku besok aku mau pamer sama Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

**A/N: **

Hello Sulay shipper!

Jangan tanya ini apa karena aku juga gak tau. Salahkan _**exoblush**_dan temanku (Sebut saja Bomi) yang malah ngobrolin astronot bawa pulang bintang buat pacarnya (dan lagu Sheila On 7 juga berperan sebenarnya) saat pelajaran fisika. Dan aku malah kepikiran bikin ginian. Turns out as a failure. Tapi daripada menjamur and unshared di laptop aku, jadi aku share aja hehe. Ini ancur banget ya wkwkwk.

Dan disini aku ga menunjukkan gendernya Yixing dan Luhan. Jadi suka suka kalian deh mau nganggepnya Yaoi atau GS sok atuh.

Last, review?


End file.
